Best Laid Plans 2  Harry's Revenge
by Suzie74
Summary: Sequel to Best Laid Plans - Harry has Severus exactly where he wants him.. will the potion master get his just desserts? warning - bondage m/m slash.


**This is just a short one chapter, an epilogue of sorts to Best Laid Plans.. people asked for Harry's revenge. hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Harry Potter - boo hoo.. it's not fair ;)**

**Warnings - bit of bondage. m/m slash.**

"My turn."

The deep breathy voice rumbled, Severus bit his lips to keep the heartfelt groan inside, his breath stuck in his throat.

"Did you think I'd let you get away with it?" the hint of venom in the normally happy voice filled the potion master with dread, what if Harry wanted to hurt him for what he had done. Severus tensed in the chair, testing the bonds that restrained him. Frustrated and scared when the ropes dug painfully into his wrists as he pulled at them.

"No!" authority in the tone washed over Severus, the power in the voice like a million tiny fingers tips dancing over his skin, goose bumps rising. Mortified with himself as his cock firmed and filled in his trousers. Severus slumped in the chair, body no longer fighting the bonds. He jumped when a rough calloused finger ran across his cheek, the scent of jasmine filling Severus senses. Memories of the time he had stood near the teen. That scent drifting from him, a shampoo perhaps or some kind of soap that he used.

"Good boy, I wanted to say thank you," he paused for a moment, Severus waiting with anticipation, "I wanked three times that night at the memory of your mouth on my cock."

Severus couldn't stop the moan that spilled from his lips, the words directly linked to his cock. The organ already rigid, hardened further, the material of his trousers cutting into the shaft, his moan of pleasure becoming a pained one. A scream emerging when a strong hand rubbed his erection. Fingers tracing the outline of his length, a low moan echoing in the other wise silent room.

"Fuck." the strained voice drifted to Severus' ears, the hand squeezed lightly, Severus' hips bucked up at the sensation. A hot mouth slammed against his own, Severus' moaned swallowed as he was devoured in a heat filled kiss. Harry's agile tongue mapping every inch of his mouth, Severus returned the kiss with a fiery one of his own. The slick sound of tongues duelling wetly reverberated in their ears, the fingers gripping Severus' cock twitched and fluttered with the intensity of the kiss.

"How?" Severus asked weakly as they broke apart to breath, a quick peak to his swelling bottom lip. Harry's breathless voice near his ear, Severus shivered at the feel of hot breath on his skin.

"You smell like sandalwood, I knew the moment you leaned close to me," another light kiss on his lips before Harry continued, "I know your smell anywhere."

The words made Severus' heart skip, the meaning behind them was clear, Harry thought about him. A smiling pair of lips brushed against his stunned ones, tongue sliding into Severus' mouth, teasing his in a slow sensual dance.

"You want me?" Severus murmured, Harry refusing to break the kiss, his lips moving with Severus' as he mouthed the words. Fingers ran through his hair, the tips massaging Severus' scalp, the resulting gasp allowed Harry to plunge his tongue deeper into Severus' eager mouth, tilting his head back. Severus moaned with disappointment when Harry pulled away.

"Yes, fuck yes" Harry whimpered, Severus felt confused for a second, his mind befuddled and air deprived, smiling when he remembered the question he had asked. Harry leaned forward to whisper seductively in his ears, the words making Severus light headed.

"I've thought about you, how you would taste," Harry licked the rim of his ear, "What your cock would look like and how much I want it buried in me," Severus moaned, Harry let out a chuckle, "Oh yes, I lie in bed some nights, hand around my cock and fingers inside myself imagining it's you."

"I think about being inside you." Severus stunned at himself for admitting the fact.

"Good, I always come so hard when I picture you in me." Harry brushed his lips along Severus', his tongue tracing his bottom lip. Exploring fingers opened Severus' trousers, the musk of his arousal filling his lungs, Harry's moan at the first sight of Severus' cock was lusty.

"Oh, you're massive!" Harry exclaimed. Excitement in his tone. All the blood in Severus' body headed south, his cock twitched at the appraisal. Severus went to speak, the words forgotten as his cock was sucked into a warm wet mouth, the heat engulfing the tip of his turgid shaft.

"YES!" Severus shocked at himself with the yell that flew from his lips, Harry hummed his pleasure at the vocal man. The vibration running through him, his cock bathed in heat, wet slurps flooding his ears as Harry sucked frantically. The moans from his lips spilling onto Severus' twitching member, the tip dripping, he could feel the fluid being lapped away by Harry's agile tongue. The sound of the slap of skin on skin reached Severus, his moans filled with desire at the thought of Harry stroking himself in time with his sucks, nearly pushed Severus over the edge.

Frustrated but thankful when Harry pulled off the now slick cock with a slurp, his tongue lapped at the slit one last time. Severus felt him move away, the cool air chilly against his saliva covered shaft. Straining to hear in the room, small whimpers and a wet noise reached him.

"Harry?" he asked, his rich voice tinged with apprehension. The images of this being a joke and a way to humiliate him flashing before his eyes.

"Harry?" he asked again, sighing as fingers caressed his worried face and gently eased his tension.

"Shhh, relax." Harry whispered in his ear, Severus felt legs either side of him. Thinking Harry was bending to kiss him again, he lifted his face to meet his lips. A slick hand wrapped around his cock, warm slick wetness smeared over him, Severus gasped, heart threatening to burst out of his chest. His gasp becoming throaty and full of shock as a tight velvet tunnel encased his cock slowly, his shaft being swallowed up inch by inch until he had no more to give, Harry's buttocks resting against his tingling balls. Neither man spoke, heavy pants sounding out, joint hearts thundering in their chests. Severus frightened to move, Harry rocked back slightly, the movement drawing a groan from the green eyed teen, the resulting clenching made Severus feel like crying. The pleasure was a close to heaven as he was likely to get, the feel of Harry around him and on top of him testing his control. Severus mouthed whatever skin he could reach, licking along the throbbing pulse point in Harry's neck, the taste of him exploding on Severus' taste buds. Harry twitched and fluttered around the base of Severus' cock, the channel grasping and melding itself to the potion master.

"Please." Severus whimpered against Harry's skin, the teen lifted up slightly, Severus' rock solid member sliding out a few inches only to plunge back in as Harry dropped back down, the loud exhale of breath heard and felt of Severus' skin. The movement repeated, Severus struggling with his bonds, the urge to touch Harry was fevered and all consuming.

"Let me go!" he shouted loudly, Harry bounced faster, the plunge back nearly rubbing against Harry's prostate. Severus pleaded again, tilting his hips as much as he could, the next time Harry dropped down, Severus rubbed alongside the pleasure giving bump. Harry halted his movements, his body clenched around Severus impossibly tight, his breathy moan whimpered into Severus' ear. A mumbled few words from Harry and Severus was free, immediately grabbing Harry's hips, pushing him up only to pull him back down as he thrust up hard. Harry screamed with desire, the slap of Severus' balls slamming against Harry's buttocks seemingly loud in the room.

Severus yanked the blindfold off, eyes blurred as they adjusted to the room, amused to find himself in his own quarters. Looking up to take in the breathtaking sight of a flushed and stunning Harry, eyes drawn down, the sight of his own cock disappearing into Harry's entrance was hypnotising. Wild green eyes staring at him, Harry bit his lips with nerves. Severus pulled him into a toe curling kiss, thrusting continuously into the writhing teen.

"Oh, I've wanted this for so long!" Harry managed to gasp out, leaning forward, Severus grasped his buttocks spreading them and pounding into the tight channel. The chair rocking and creaking under the onslaught of the frenzied love making. Severus with trembling fingers reached to wrap them around Harry's leaking cock, Harry shook his head.

"No, I want to come just from your cock in me!"

Severus removed his fingers, bucking up hard, the pace increasing. Harry pushed down to match his thrusts, the rhythmic clenching of Harry was driving Severus wild. The grasping of Harry's tunnel as he lifted himself made Severus grip Harry's hips harder, his control near breaking point.

Harry slammed down hard one more time, his gasp stuttered to a tiny whimper, his body spasmed, cock erupting over Severus' chest. The tightening and the feel of Harry's come splashing over him overwhelmed Severus, his own orgasm mind blowing in its intensity. Balls emptied themselves deep inside Harry's undulating body, Harry's own orgasm not finished yet, spurting weakly one last time before he slumped into Severus' waiting arms. His hips pushed up and he continued to come, his cock spewing copious amounts, Severus shocked at how strong his orgasm had been.

Slow, drawn out kisses shared between them , hearts returning gradually to normal. Severus relaxed into the chair, still buried inside Harry, neither man in any hurry to move. Harry was the first to speak, his voice husky and exhausted.

"Next time you want to tie me up," he kissed Severus gently, their tongues lapping against each other, Harry pulled away with a smile on his face, "Just ask me."


End file.
